


a song for every moment

by mephizta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephizta/pseuds/mephizta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on songs. Sometimes it's about the lyrics, sometimes about the mood.</p>
<p>1.  Right by your side - James Morrison -> Felicity gives Oliver a piece of her mind after he is released from custody.<br/>2. Five times Oliver watched Felicity dance and one time he danced with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right by your side  - James Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been years and my English is a bit rusty but hopefully not so bad to scare you away :)
> 
> You should listen to the songs while reading. To get the mood..

**Right by your side - James Morrison**

 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Where was I when your tears were falling_  
_Where was I when you needed a friend_  
_Where was I when your heart was calling_  
_Do you not remember well I'll tell you then_  
  
_You know I remain right by your side_  
_Push through the rain and into the fire_  
_'Cause when I said I loved you_  
_Its just what i meant_  
_So when you asked me where was I when_  
_Every time I was right by your side_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 She walked down to the foundry’s basement looking at her phone.

The news were all over the Internet. She’d racked her brain the whole way to the lair what they can do to make this all right again.

But she couldn’t find any solution to this disaster. While she was glad Oliver was out of custody, she felt equally devastated by the thought of Roy in an orange jumpsuit.

There was no way to fix it.

“Hey.”

She jumped slightly by the sound of his voice, looking up from her phone.

“Hey.” She whispered gently crossing the room, putting her purse on her desk.

He was sitting on one of the metal tables.

Sleeves up to his elbows. His jacket lying on the floor a few feet away from him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not looking up from his hands which were busy fiddling with an arrow.

“Excuse me?” she blinked. “Where else should I be?”

She took a step forward as he lifted his head meeting her eyes and she stopped abruptly.

He looked like she felt. Defeated.

“Ray is in hospital.” He simply stated not breaking eye contact.

“I’m aware.” She crossed her arms above her chest. “He’s fine.”

“You should be with him. I mean... You lov..” He paused, looking back down at his hands again. “You obviously care for him much.” He said. Voice barely a whisper.

She didn’t miss the words he’d rather wanted to say before he changed his mind.

“I care about a lot of things.” She threw her hands up in the air, like she wanted to emphasize what she was saying.

“ Didn’t mean I _love_ them.” She stressed the word _love._ “I care about puppies, birds and bees, my hair, my shoes, Ice-cream...” she trailed off.

“No wait. I love Ice-cream. Really I couldn’t live without it. I would even say, that’s the _second_ thing I love the most. Chocolate, mint, strawberry.. I don’t ca...”

“Felicity.” He said gently, his voice cracking, a sad smile on his lips.

It broke her heart.

“Oliver.” She replied. Her tone matching his.

“You shouldn’t be here. You should be with him, where it’s..”

“Safe?” She cut him off. Suddenly more angry than concerned.

“Seriously Oliver?!” She asked incredulously. But it was rather a statement than a question.

She turned around facing her desk and gripped the back of her chair, her knuckles turning white. She breathed heavily.

“You’re so stupid. So incredible stupid, self-absorbed, pretentious and you’re a jerk” She spat out, spinning back around to face him. Cheeks flushed with anger.

“Excuse me?” He was now standing just two feet away from her looking surprised by her outburst. “I just..”

“You heard right!” She cut him off, taking a step forward pointing a finger at him. “I’m done with your egocentric bullshit. There isn’t a safer place than with you. Lance knows I work with the arrow. The Leagueknows. Everyone knows. I wasn’t safe since you walked into the IT-department with this lame excuse about the bullet holes in _your_ computer. And I certainly wasn’t safe when you _used_ me to get to Slade.”

She wasn’t sorry for telling him, but as he flinched by her mentioning Slades name and the memory of what had happened that night she took a step back. “I’m not judging or blaming you for making that choice.” She said now a little bit calmer. “There was no choice. But I’m blaming you for not realizing that I’m a person who could make her own choices.”

“I...” He began.

“I’m not finished yet!” She cut him off again. “I thought you’d finally realized that you’re not alone in this. You said we were partner. Do you really think Diggle, Roy, Laurel and I didn’t know the risks. Don’t you get, that we’re all willing to take that risk. That I’m willing to take that risk? With you! You’re so wrapped up in your thinking you’re _the lone wolf with the weight of the world on my shoulder._ ” She mimicked his Arrow-voice while gesturing wildly.

Lowering her voice she let her arms sink, shoulders slouched in defeat. “You’re pretending to keep everyone around you safe, but the only thing you’re actually doing is trying to keep yourself safe by pushing everyone around you to the side.” She touched his arm tenderly. Waiting for him to respond. To say something. Anything. But all he did was looking at her with a pained expression on his face.

She sighed and turned around. Slowly taking her purse she looked at him again.

“You know what?” She said softly, taking his hand in her own, her finger gently caressing his palm. “Wolves are actually member of a pack.” She smiled sadly, letting his hand go.

“I will go talk to Laurel. See if I can do anything to help Roy out of this mess.”

Walking towards the stairs, knowing Oliver wouldn’t respond, she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her.

“Being in the hospital with Ray or here with you...” She started, her voice barely audible. “There was no choice to make. That choice I made when I found you bleeding in my car. And it will always come down to one thing: I am where I have to be. Where I belong. Right beside you. If you want me or not.”

And she left.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Well, don't you know_  
_That I give all the best of me_  
_I've done it all_  
_but you still don't want to see_  
  
_that I remain right by your side_  
_Push through the rain and into the fire_  
_'Cause when I said I loved you_  
_Its just what i meant_  
_So when you asked me where was I when_  
_Every time I was right by your side_  
  
_Right by your side_  
_Right by your side_  
_I was right by your side_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

 


	2. Five times Oliver watched Felicity dance and one time he danced with her

**Five times Oliver watched Felicity dance and one time he danced with her.**

 

  **1\. Gossip – Move in the right direction**

 Her mother was back on her way to Las Vegas and while she was glad they were able to solve some of their issues she was also glad she was alone now.

Between her dead ex-boyfriend turning up not so dead, trying to kill her mother, using her for his criminal activities, trying to kill herself, trying to kill Oliver who declared his love for her again without any indication of a change in their relationship, she definitely needed some time alone. Too much killing attempts, men stuff and drama for her whole life. It was even too much for a movie. At least for a good one.

That’s why she was currently sitting on her couch, drinking her fifth glass of red wine while watching the princess bride. A girl can dream right? She only wished she had ice-cream and more wine to deal with the events of the day. A lot more wine.

Once Westley, Buttercup, Montoya and Fezzik rode into the sunset and lived happily ever after she decided she didn’t want to deal with all that drama now. Or tommorow. Or ever.

Oliver’s words rushing back to her. _And you know how I feel about her_. Why did he have to tell her that. In this moment? As if the not-so-dead-ex-boyfriend wasn’t enough, Oliver chose this moment to tell her that?! Seriously. What’s wrong with him? He made a decision. And usually he didn’t change his mind. Not that she wouldn’t appreciate it if he did. But it was Oliver she was talking about. Hero of Starling city. Lonesome Rider. Too dangerous to be involved with. Which, she is already, but that doesn’t seem to count. As if the bad guys would care if they would change their relationship status from ‘awkward, sexual and emotional overloaded workbuddies’ into ‘in a relationship’. She scoffed. Are these guys even on facebook?

So not the point. But... She was done with this. So done. Done. Doooone. She let the words roll over her tongue. He didn’t get to tell her that anymore. And she would tell him that. Now!

She stood up only to fall back down on the couch again, feeling dizzy from the wine and the lack of eating all day.

She sighed. Tomorrow then.

But she needed something to blow off some steam. And since her alcohol clouded mind wasn’t so fond of the idea of a work-out, she choose the only way she knew otherwise.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Felicity had left the foundry over an hour ago. He knew it wasn’t fair of him, telling her his feelings once again. Especially after a day like this. But in that moment he thought of it as a kind of comfort. Seeing her hasty departure after his comment he knew better now. Guilt was nagging at him for once again bringing up his feelings towards her when he dismissed any prospect of going any further more or less successfully. But in situations like these, where she’s hurt, emotionally or physically, he couldn’t help himself but to make her see that there is someone who loved and cared for her. Even if it hurts himself and her in the process. And the guilt was the reason why he was now standing on her doorstep with her favorite comfort supplies. Red wine and chocolate-mint ice-cream. He’d meant to leave them by her door, then knock and leave without meeting her, when he heard loud music through one of her windows.

He knew she liked music. All kind of music. It was really weird sometimes. When he recognized a song she was humming or quietly singing along with her ear buds plugged in, they didn’t match any special genre. He even had once heard her singing a disney song he vaguely remembered from watching a movie with Thea. When he had asked her what she was hearing all day, she told him she would listen to everything that matches her mood only singing along, when she felt the lyrics. And she just felt like “ _the bare necessities’._ At that moment he thought it was strange and a little bit childish but still adorable. Because it was so typical Felicity.

So when he heard Felicity’s voice starting to sing along with a song he didn’t knew, he had to walk up to her open window to find out which song would mirror her mood after this eventful day.

_One step closer and feeling fine_  
_Getting better one day at a time_  
_I'm moving forward it's all in my mind_  
_I'm heading talk with a new stay to mine_  
  
_So I hold back tears_  
_Move in the right direction_  
_Face my fears_  
_Move in the right direction_  
  
_I'm doing fine_  
_One step closer every day at the time_  
_I won't lose my mind, lose my mind_

And there she was. Twirling and dancing around her living room with a bottle of wine in her hand, taking a sip every now and then. Her loose hair moving in all directions like her movements did. He could tell by the color of her cheeks and her glistening face that she was dancing for while now.

He was surprised to not see her in some of her usually very short and tight dresses he had gotten used to admire her body in. But then again he had never seen Felicity out of work (at QC or the foundry). This Felicity however was appealing in another way and made him wish he could be the person she deserved. Only to see her like that every day. His mind wandered to his best friend and he imagined Tommy and how he would’ve reacted if he knew, Oliver found the sight of a woman who really rocked Batman pjs and green Ogre slippers more sexy than a short, tight dress.

He shook his head to push the images of him seeing Felicity in a tight dress in the evening and her pjs in the morning to the back of his mind and focused back on the still dancing and singing Felicity. He was so caught up in her that he had to force his eyes away as the song ended and the lyrics sank in.

  _Keeping my head op, looking forward_  
_Reminiscent with gagging away_  
_Never say never starting over_  
_It's not perfect but it's getting closer_  
  
_I hold back tears_  
_So I can move in the right direction_  
_I have faced my fears_  
_Now I can move in the right direction_  
  
_I'm doing fine_  
_One step closer every day at the time_  
_I won't lose my mind, lose my mind_

He pushed himself away from her window, knocked on her door and left unnoticed but not without seeing Felicity’s surprised face as she discovered his present on her doorstep.

 

  **2\. Lost Frequencies – Are you with me**

 Six weeks.

Six weeks and Oliver wasn’t back.

Felicity wasn’t a pessimist. In fact she was quite the opposite. But she was also realistic. And six weeks without him returning after fighting against the most dangerous man in the world... even with Oliver’s history no one could turn this into a happy ending. She tried though. Really. But after weeks of waiting and hoping, quickly turning around every time the door of the liar opened only to turn just as quickly back around so the others wouldn’t see her disappointment or her tears, she was done.

Everyone was walking on eggshells around her because she was constantly on the edge of crying or snapping. Sometimes Roy would look at her expectantly when he said something funny or inappropriate. As if he was waiting for her to say something funny or inappropriate herself. But she didn’t. It wasn’t like the words wouldn’t want to come out. There were just no words. It was as if her mind was blank. John and Laurel would only look at her. Sad, concerned and helpless. She lost her focus. And more and more this was affecting their missions. And because this was Oliver’s life before and this was what the Team brought together, she would have to get her focus back. To be herself again. To go on and have something to live for. To be a whole part of the team again.

So tonight was the last night Felicity Smoak would allow herself to mourn and cry over the one person she truly loved and who was gone now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He was holding her tight, feeling her crying against him.

“I thought you were dead.” She said looking up.

He smiled slightly giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“Me too.”

She smiled brightly and gave him a punch on his arm.

“How many lives do you have Ollie?” Thea hugged him again before taking a step back to look at him fully. This time more seriously.

“Don’t waste them. I don’t think I could handle it again. Neither could she.”

Oliver followed her gaze, searching the dance-floor. And suddenly his heart felt heavy.

“She said something about ‘done crying’ and ‘closure’. Since then she only stops to get a refill.”

He glanced at his sister who squeezed his arm slightly. “I’m at the bar.”

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he made his way through the crowd. Stopping a few feet away from her he took his time to take her in. To savor this moment he dreamt of while he was in the cabin fighting against the fever and against the nightmares which came with it.

But when he thought about Felicity and seeing her again, he thought about her bright smile with her beautiful pink lips. Thought about how her eyes would lit up seeing him, forgetting all the pain he caused while she thought he was dead.

This Felicity however was different. Far more different than he remembered her and expected her to be. Even after everything that happened.

She was still wearing her usual kind of dress, this one was light blue, and heels. Her lips colored in a deep pink. Her blonde Ponytail bouncing up and down with the music.

_I wanna dance by water 'neath the Mexican sky_  
_Drink some Margaritas by a string of blue lights_  
_Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight_  
_Are you with me, are you with me?_  
  
_Are you with me?_  
_Are you with me?_

She raised her hands up in the air swaying them and her whole body to the rhythm, like she was made for this song. She closed her eyes and smiled and it was the most beautiful and heart-wrenching thing at the same time he had ever seen. His chest tightened and he could barely breath. She looked lost. Not only in the music...

He could see all the emotions running over her face combined in a sad smile and a single tear which was now running down her cheek. Longing, pain, grief. It was all because of him. It was his fault. He was so wrapped up in saving the city, saving Thea, protecting her... It didn’t crossed his mind, that Felicity needs saving if he wouldn’t come back.

Incapable of waiting any longer he drew a deep breath and took a few steps forward. Reaching for her arm he stopped in mid-motion, when Felicity’s movements suddenly came to a halt and she opened her eyes. Looking right at him.

His fingertips hovered millimeters from her skin as he watched her. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened in shock, she held one hand in front of her, as if she wanted to stop him, the other hand pressed on her stomach.

“Nice Felicity. Now you’re not just dreaming but hallucinating about him. Thanks for that, Tequila.”

Despite the whole situation he smiled slightly over her remark, moving is hand slowly towards her, brushing his fingers over her arm. She winced under his touch, eyes trained on her arm where his hand still lingered.

“Felicity.” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Felicity.” He repeated when she didn’t move. His voice more steady now.

“You’re dead.” She looked up at him, her voice barely audible over the music.

He caressed her arm not trusting his voice, not knowing what to say.

“I’m not hallucinating?!” she whispered more to herself than to him.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her while she cried.

_I wanna dance by water 'neath the Mexican sky_  
_Drink some Margaritas by a string of blue lights_  
_Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight_  
_Are you with me, are you with me?_  
  
_Are you with me?_  
_Are you with me?_

     

**3\. Bob Seger – All time rock and roll**

 Today was a horrible day.

First she overslept. That’s not she do usually. Yes, she would occasionally stay in bed longer than necessary. But she didn’t oversleep. That’s not even an option in her current state of being. Regarding her workload which comes with being the Vice-President of Palmer tech. and building a supersuit for/with Ray at day, catching bad guys at night and trying to keep herself emotional sane throughout the whole day (that’s the really challenging part seeing that she’s surrounded by two man which both make her feel like she was constantly on a rollercoaster ride. The good one where you have fun and the scary one, where you want to scream, cry and throw up at the same time, but not less thrilling) this may not surprise her. But still. She didn’t oversleep. Usually. Today she did. But it was only the beginning.

When she stepped into the elevator of Palmer tech., already late, already pissed, some guy rushed into it, knocking her really nice smelling, so badly needed vanilla latte off her hand, resulting in a large stain of brown liquid on her new dress. So she changed at her office in some spare dress she left there.

After that she knew this day sucked. And it didn’t get better. Her assistant called in sick. The coffee machine was broken. She realized she’d forgotten her keys at home and on top of all this she’d received a text from Oliver, telling her she could take the night off, because Sara was sick and John would spent the night at home. Thea had a big event where he and Roy had to attend to and she should spent some time with Ray. Thoughtful Oliver. And thoughtful Ray, who told her she should take some time for herself, because he had to fly to Central city for whatever. Just brilliant.

She thought that was it. But it was just the tip of the iceberg.

When she was on her way to the Foundry to run some searches before heading home, a really nice car went _straight through a puddle_ and splashed water and mud everywhere, ruining her dress in the process.

She was done. Done with liquids ruining her dresses, done with men telling her what she should do with her time. Done with this day.

So that was why she was now standing in the middle of the Foundry. Freezing. Her dress and shoes soaking wet and her mood nearly as dark as her lipstick. Searching for something to wear she could punch herself for taking her work-out clothes at home the other day.

_When she finally found something to put, she_ turned in a complete circle _letting_ _her_ _eyes roam over_ the _room, just to be sure she was really alone. Then she walked to her computer and searched for the right song. In 3 minutes and 8 seconds this day would be less horrible. Or so she hoped._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He couldn’t remember why he’d liked parties like that in the past. Maybe it was his naive young mind, alcohol or the women. Probably a combination of all and more. Bt this kind of celebration wasn’t his anymore. He promised Thea he would show up for a few drinks and so he did. There wasn’t much he could have done tonight anyway. John was at home with Layla and Sara. Roy was with his sister. And he told Felicity she should spent time with Ray. He sighed heavy. His chest tightening at the thought of her with Ray. What the hell was he thinking? Suggesting something like that. Suddenly he felt the bass of the speakers going through his entire body and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He took the last sip of his drink and made his way down to the Foundry. He could blow off some steam and then come back. Thea wouldn’t mind.

He could hear the music as soon as he opened the door and frowned. The Foundry should be empty. And whoever it was.. it was definitely no place to party or whatever was going on here. Forcefully he took the first steps of the stairs determined to put a stop on this but stopped immediately when he saw Felicity in the middle of the room His frown deepened.

She held one of the shorter sticks they would use for sparing sessions in her hands. Like a guitar. And if this picture wasn’t surreal enough, what she was wearing sure was. Barely nothing except one thing.

His white button down he left here when he had changed for the party.

He inhaled sharply as Felicity began to move, swaying her hips to the rhythm oblivious to his presence. He felt like an intruder but couldn’t bring himself up to leave. Instead, he carefully took the last steps of the stairs to get a better view.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, loose strands of golden hair framing her delicate face. She didn’t have her glasses on but her lips were painted in the usual dark pink. A slight smile spreading on them. And then she started to sing along and he couldn’t help a little chuckle escaping his lips. Her small fingers playing a tune on the imaginary guitar like they used to fly over a keyboard while her barefoot feet were dancing and jumping over the cold floor of the lair.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_  
_That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh_  
_I reminisce about the days of old_  
_With that old time rock 'n' roll_  
_Won't go to hear them play a tango_  
_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_  
_There's only one sure way to get me to go_  
_Start playing old time rock 'n' roll_  
_Call me a relic, call me what you will_  
_Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill_  
_Today's music ain't got the same soul_  
_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

 She looked adorable.

He let his eyes wander from her face down to her body. The sleeves of his shirt were put up to her elbows. He took a ragged breath which sounded more like a moan when he saw that his shirt ended just above her knees and the first three buttons were left open. Enough for him to get a glimpse of black lace. He closed his eyes for a second to steady his breathing before trusting himself to look at her again.

The music suddenly stopped and he quickly opened his eyes only to see Felicity standing very still in the middle of the room. Blinking, her cheeks flushed. Probably not only from the dancing and singing.

“Oliver!” She exclaimed.

He had the decency to look trapped.

After a few seconds of staring he shook his head and cleared his throat, crossing the room and taking a seat a few feet away from her.

“Didn’t thought you were the ‘risky business’ kind of girl.” he said, his mouth twitching slightly in amusement.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” As soon as the words were out Felicity’s hand shot up covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

“Oh god. As if this day couldn’t get any worse I offer you of all people my body for money in one sentence. Not that I wouldn’t prefer if it was you or that you can’t afford lil’ ol’ me but...I will stop talking right after I die of embarrassment in 3...2...1.” She turned on her heels, grabbed her glasses and her dress and walked quickly towards the bathroom.

“Felicity..” he tried but was cut off.

“Please Oliver.” she pleaded without looking at him. “Just let me change and walk out without you being here. Let me take what’s left of my dignity and tomorrow we pretend this never happened.”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day he made sure to train with the shorter sticks, turning Felicity’s cheeks into a deep red.

 

**4\. Jessie J - Domino**

“It’s your birthday!”

“What?” confused she turned in her chair and faced Caitlin who was looking at her expectantly.

“Today is your birthday.” She repeated.

“Whose birthday?” Barry said suddenly appearing next to them.

Felicity clutched her hand over her heart.

“Would you stop doing this, Barry.” She shrieked. “You almost gave me a heart-attack.”

“Sorry.” he said apologetically. “So whose birthday is today?”

“Mine. Apparently.” She turned back to her computer.

“You forgot your birthday?” Cisco asked from the corner where he was admiring some of Oliver’s Arrows.

“I was busy, you know. Kind of slipped my mind.” She mumbled, still typing.

In fact, she didn’t forgot her birthday. But there wasn’t much to celebrate. Just another year of...well...everything. Besides, no one seemed to know. So..

“We have to celebrate.” Caitlin chimed in, clapping her hands.

“I don’t know what there is to celebrate.” She stated.

“Another year of Felicity Smoak!” Cisco walked up to them with a bride smile on his face.

“They’re right.” Barry put one hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. “Even we need some fun sometimes. Or distraction. Call it whatever you want. But a birthday is a good opportunity to forget being _busy._ ” he used quotation marks when he said busy and eyed her. He knew exactly what was keeping her busy.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Where is my cake then?”

“How about champagne? We’re under a club after all.” Caitlin took her hand, pulling her out of her chair and towards the stairs of the foundry when Oliver and John walked in.

“Hey. Where are you going?” John asked as Caitlin and Felicity passed them by.

“Celebrating another year of Felicity Smoak.” Caitlin simply said and dragged Felicity out of the foundry, followed by Cisco and Barry.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“You knew about that?”

Pulling out of his trance he looked away from the Foundry’s entry and towards his friend.

“Kind of.” He simply said clutching his hand around the small box in his pocket.

“Kind of?”. Diggle mused noticing the look on his face.

“Well, she didn’t exactly say something. But I might have seen her birth date when I was checking her. Thought she wouldn’t want us to know.” Or me, he thought.

“You’ve got something for her.” It was more of a statement than a question. And he wondered again, if it was so easy to read him or if it was only easy for John. His friend who might know him better then he knows himself.

He shrugged, put the box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a similar pendant to the one he’d made for Sara.

“You wanna give it to her?”

“I don’t know if she would appreciate it.” He took a deep breath thinking about her reaction. “Considering our current... Situation.”

“You know she would love and worship it. But..”

“That’s the problem. I know. Believe me.” He shut the box and pulled it back into his pocket. “I know.”

He heard John sigh and forced a smile. “I think it’s time for champagne.” he said lighthearted and ignored the concerned look John gave him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was way after midnight and he was sitting on the far corner of the bar, watching her talking and laughing with Caitlin and Barry while Cisco was talking to a girl who wasn’t too keen about him hitting on her.

She looked happy. Carefree even. That was good, right? She deserved this. A life without constantly thinking about threats, missions or worrying about the people she cared about. A normal life.

He knew she heard what he said to Carrie. And he knew that she knew he wasn’t only talking to Carrie but to her, too.

“I’ll go home. Are you ok?” He felt John’s hand on his shoulder and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Felicity.

“Stop brooding, Oliver. You made a choice. And you can either live with that choice and let her live or you can take a step forward and change your _situation_. She’s not the only one who deserves a little bit of normality in her life, you know.” He patted his shoulder and walked over to the others, biding his good-byes.  

He turned around to the barkeeper and ordered another drink. When he looked back where the others were standing just a minute ago, he noticed they were gone. He let his eyes roam over the club until he found her again. Standing in the middle of the dance-floor a wide smile on her face. He had seen her dancing a few times. When she was sad, depressed and silly. Every time he couldn’t shake off all kind of emotions running through him while watching her move. But this was something else. She looked genuinely happy. She was joking with Barry, who was trying to mimic her moves and it looked downright silly but she laughed at him, eyes shining bright in amusement changing her moves every second. He could almost feel her laugh by only watching. If this were another life, and he would be dancing, which he didn’t, he wished he were Barry this moment. Only to be in her presence, laughing and joking, without a care in the world. Just for a brief moment, his mind wandered to a life like this and he had to smile. Because for one second, he felt genuinely happy, too.

“Hey, man.” He heard Barry’s voice next to him. “You’ve got a look like a lovesick puppy on your face.”

He pried his eyes away from Felicity and glared at Barry, who instantly put his hands up in defense. “No offense!”

He ignored him and turned back to the dance-floor. When he found her again his eyes widened. Oh Queen, you’re in trouble, he thought, when Felicity began to move to the new song. This time without silly moves and joking but with a small, satisfied

smile on her lips.

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_  
  
_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

And he couldn’t help but to follow her movements, which should be illegal by the way his body respond to her swaying hips. And then she looked at him. He could feel it without looking in her face. His eyes meeting hers, he expected her to blush and to look away from him, but she didn’t. All she did was staring right back at him, smiling and still dancing.

  _You got me losing my mind_  
_My heart beats out of time_  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_  
_You stroke me like a guitar_  
  
_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
  
_Don't you know... you spin me out of control_  
  
_We can do this all night_  
_Turn this club, skin tight_  
_Baby, come on!_  
  
_Pull me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_

And it should have felt awkward staring at her like that and her staring back at him while swaying her hips in a way he only dreamt of. Under different circumstances, nonetheless. But it didn't. He groaned, closing his eyes and scrubbing one hand over his face. “Not funny.” He growled when he heard Barry chuckle behind him. When he opened his eyes again he found Felicity smirking at him. His eyes widened when she shook her hips one last time before turning around to show him her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Grabbing her jacket from her chair in the foundry she noticed a small box on her desk. Grazing over the small green velvet box she just smiled.

 

**5\. Lifehouse – You and me**

 “Felicity Smoak.”

She pried her eyes away from Oliver who was standing at the bar looking all broody and grumpy and looked up.

“Would you like to dance?”

She smiled and took Ray’s outstretched hand. She could feel his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the middle of the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist she smiled at him. In a comfortable silence they began swaying to the music. Her head rested on his shoulder, more on his chest because he was really tall and even her heels couldn’t compensate her height.

This should be perfect moment she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, focusing on dancing. They were on the wedding of one of her closest friends who found his love of his life. She was dancing with a handsome, very attractive, caring and funny guy who was obviously into her. It should be romantic. Like chest-tightening, heavy breathing, firework, heart-eyes romantic. Like in the movies she loved to mock. And she felt it.

Kind of.

A little.

But not like it should be. Her heart wasn’t pounding heavily in her chest. She wasn’t positively nervous or excited about what would happened, when they would stop dancing and she would look into his eyes.

Sure she felt good.

Content. But that was it.

No rapid heartbeat. No firework. Nothing. Nil. Zero. Zilch.

Except contentment.

That was good. Contentment was good. Right?

Many people go with contentment. She could live with that.

Right?

She felt Ray’s hand drawing circles on her back and opened her eyes only to be met with piercing blue ones staring back at her.

_'Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
  
_All of the things that I want to say_

_just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

She stiffened.

“Everything ok?” she heard Ray asking and she nodded silently.

Right?

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“If you keep that up you will either turn green or Ray is going to get up in flames.”

“Not in the mood, Laurel.” He grumbled taking a sip of his drink. His eyes glued to the dance floor where Felicity was dancing with Palmer. He really had to control himself so he wouldn’t break the glass in his hand.

He was good.

He actually enjoined himself.

Until he saw Felicity dancing with Palmer. And it really shouldn’t have caught him off guard. He was her date after all.

But it did.

And since then he couldn’t pry his eyes away. Even if the lump in his throat would grow with every second he watched her delicate figure floating over the floor, guided by another man. His grip on his glass tightened as he saw Palmer’s hand roam over her body, resting on the small of her back.

“Oh, I can see that.” She stated propping her elbows on the bar, facing the dance floor. “So does everybody else in this room.”

He growled as he saw Palmers hand caressing Felicity’s back, wishing it was him. For a split second he thought she stiffened under his touch. But abandoned this hopeful thought. She looked content after all.

Until she opened her eyes, staring at him.

_'Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
  
_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

“You know what Ollie, for being the oh-so-clever vigilante you’re sometimes really stupid.”

“Excuse me?” He forced himself to look at her. Narrowing his eyes he scrutinized her and frowned when he found her smiling at him.

“Regarding matters of the heart.” She patted his chest.

“I don’t think this is something I want to discuss with you.” He glared at her.

“I think I’m the perfect person for this kind of conversation.” She said simply.

“I broke your heart. Multiple times. I don’t think you’re impartial.” He sighed. “This really isn’t something I want to talk about with my ex-girlfriend, who I cheated on with her sister. And I don’t think this is something you want to talk about with me either.”

“Look.” She was now standing in front of him. Blocking his view, forcing him to look at her.

“We’re over that. I know you’re not this person anymore. Do I wish you would have been the person you’re now when we were together? Partly. Do I think about how it would be between us, if we would try again? Sometimes. But that’s not gonna happen. We both changed. For the better or the worse. And I buried all of that pain, regret and grudge when I buried Tommy and Sara. And when I realized that the Person I hated so much died on an Island far away. Priorities change Oliver. And so do relationships. And I for once, don’t want to be consumed with anger, hate or pain. And you shouldn’t be neither.” She took his glass and put it on the bar.

“And with that said.” She took his hand. “And, considering our new found friendship, I will gladly help you realize what a jerk you are when it comes to Felicity. While you dance with me!”

His mind was blank. He couldn’t process what exactly did happen. But he did realize that seconds later he was standing on the dance floor. Only mere feet away from Felicity and Palmer. And maybe he wasn’t exactly good at things regarding feelings and stuff like that, but holding his ex-girlfriend in his arms while the woman he loved was dancing next to him, sure wasn’t a good idea.

**\+ 1 Jason Mraz – I won’t give up**

 She noticed his presence without opening her eyes. She wondered if he was still looking at her but didn’t trust herself to check for herself.

But when she thought she couldn’t handle it anymore she opened her eyes, searching for him. And then she stopped. Stopped breathing. Stopped moving her feet. Stopped thinking.

There he was. Right beside her, dancing with Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel.

Holding her like Ray was holding herself. She felt tears creep up her eyes as she watched his back, imagining his face smiling at Laurel.

Ray tripped over her feet and said something but she just stared at Oliver and Laurel. Still dancing.

She blinked a few times before looking up at Ray who was following her stare.

“Hey.” Laurels voice sounding miles away. “Ray Palmer right?” she said while stretching out a hand at him.

Felicity just stared. At Laurel. At her hand. And then at Oliver. Who’s eyes were fixed on her.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_  
  
_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

“Yes. Laurel Lance. Fearless attorney.” He shook Laurels hand glancing at Felicity who forced herself to break away from Oliver’s eyes only to see Laurel’s hand wrapping around Ray’s left arm.

“Do you mind? Oliver is constantly stepping on my feet and I can’t stand it anymore. I’m really interested in some of your new projects. Maybe you could tell me something about them while you help me getting a proper dance before I head home.”

Ray glanced at her irritated and Felicity could only nod to show her approval.

“So. That leaves you and me.” Oliver said as Laurel took Ray by his arm and guided him further away.

And again, she could only nod. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at her feet.

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_  
  
_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

“Do you...” He began. She could hear him take a deep breath as if he had to rethink what he was going to say before he started again.

“Do you want to dance with me, Felicity?”

She looked up to see him nervously smiling at her.

Nervous Oliver wasn’t new to her but still rare.

“Will you step on my feet?” she smiled back. Determined to break this awkward moment.

“Actually, despite Laurel’s comment about my dancing skills, I am very good at dancing.” He took her hand, putting her other on his shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to move.

“Really?” She asked quirking an eyebrow at him. “Then why would Laurel say something like that?”

“I think, she wanted us to dance.”

“Oh.” She replied. “Why would she want that?”

“Because she wants to help me.” he stated simply.

“Helping by what?” She racked her brain, in search for a plausible reason for Laurel to want her and Oliver to dance, but her smart brain failed miserably.

“To unjerk me.” He smirked and Felicity couldn’t follow his trail.

“That’s not even a word.” She managed to say. “And I’m confident to say, that if it were a word, it would mean something smutty.”

He chuckled slightly by that comment but stopped dancing, taking his arms away from her. She missed his arm and the warmth it provided immediately.

“Felicity.” He whispered and by the sound of his voice she was suddenly aware of their proximity. Closing the small distance left between them he cupped her cheek with one hand.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice hoarse and low.

“What for?” She looked at him, unsure what he’s talking about.

“For everything.” He leaned in close. His forehead touching hers.

“Oliver...” she said under her breath, finally realizing where this would lead. “I think..”

He cut her off, before she could say something her brain didn’t catch up to.

“Felicity, please. Hear me out.” He pleaded, taking her face into both of his hands forcing her to look at him. “Hear me out. I..” His eyes travelled up, like they always did when he was searching for the right words. “I love you.”

She gasped by his words. Not again. He can’t do that to her again. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, shaking her head. “Don’t Oliver.” She whispered firmly trying to hold back the tears which were forcing themselves to come out.

“Felicity.” His hold on her face tightened but it didn’t hurt her.

“Just...hear me out.”

She closed her eyes again, not trusting herself.

“I love you. And I know it’s awful to bring that up again. Especially now that you moved on. And I’m really happy for you. I’m happy that you found someone who is everything you deserve. And that you’re happy. But I’m not. And it’s selfish for me telling you that, wanting you to know what I know. I love you. And I can’t picture my life without you and much less with another man.” He took another deep breath to give his next words more meaning. “Because every time I close my eyes, it’s you I see. And every time I see you with Palmer, I wish it would be me. And I don’t expect you to wait with me in the Foundry until I die.” He let his thumb travel slowly over her cheek, tilting her chin. “Felicity.” She never could have envisioned what kind of emotion he could evoke by whispering her name like that. But he did. And she was sure he wanted it that way. When she opened her eyes again she could see the determination in his eyes.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

“If there is any chance for you to forgive me, for believing my words, I want to live my life with you by my side. As my girl. Not as my Girl Friday. And not only as my Partner, but as my girl, girl. And I promise you this word didn’t sound different in my head.” She had to chuckle by his last words, remembering vaguely her drugged rant in the Foundry.

“Be my girl, Felicity?!” He whispered close to her ear. And she couldn’t help her tears from falling.

“Promise me.” she whispered back. Her voice nearly cracking.

He didn’t have to ask what she meant.

“I promise.”

_won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._  
  
_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_


End file.
